15 dias
by Barbie Horan Mellark
Summary: ¿Que harias si te quedaran 15 dias de vida?                                             ¿ Si amas a una persona ?                                          ¿Si alguien ilumina tu triste vida?                             ¿Si deseas salvar a esa persona de t
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece solo la publico en esta pagina su autor es kizune uchiha. Naruto no me pertenece el es de sasuke y ellos dos de kishimoto-baka._Soy Uchiha Sasuke, supongo que la persona mas desgraciada del mundo entero.

Crei ser una persona normal, completamente normal... pero estaba equivocado.

Hace unos años, en la familia Uchiha se produjo un pacto con un demonio, conocido como Haruno. Uchiha Madara fue quien lo contacto, dandole poder sobre el clan Uchiha entero, lo que nadie sabe es para que lo contacto, pero ahora poco importa. El demonio casi nunca interactuo con el clan, por lo que fue creyendo poco a poco que solo eran leyendas... lo mismo crei, hasta el verano pasado.

Fui de campamento, todo marchaba bien, pero una molestia rosa se unio a nuestro grupo, esta mocosa me molesto y acoso todo el campamento. Un día me pidio que fuesemos novios, yo solo me heche a reir y la humille delante de todos, pero esta solo me dijo que lo pagaria... a las horas despues, me toco ir a una excursion al bosque junto con ella, no me hablo en todo el camino pero derepente se detuvo. Dijo que se encargaria de que yo pagara por lo que le habia hecho, que ella era decendiente del demonio Haruno, yo solo segui riendo ya que no sabia muy bien de este... pero lo peor ocurrio, este se presento en la escena y la zorra esa rosada le conto todo lo que le habia hecho, el demonio solo sonrio... y me maldijo. El día de mi cumpleaños n° 16, exactamente a la hora que yo nací... moriría, y se encargaria que todos mis seres queridos tambien muriera.

Al enterarse de esto mi familia solo me hecho de casa, apartandome... no les importaba. Empeze a odiar y ser frio con la gente que me rodeaba, sin sentimientos. Odiaba a mi familia, a mis amigos... y toda aquella persona que me dejo solo.

Me prometí a mi mismo, nunca mas confiar en la gente, no darles oportunidades, no amar... ni dejarme ser amado, romperia cada lazo, cada vinculo que alguien tratara de hacer conmigo... uno, por el recentimiento que guardo hacia toda la humanidad... dos, por que si me permito crear lazos y amar a personas... estos moriran al igual que yo el día de mi cumpleaños, esta es... mi triste realidad.

Son vacaciones otra vez, todo es perfecto... aprovechare de mis ultimos días de vida... mi cumpleaños es en 15 días mas sin contar este, disfrutare cada día como si fuese el ultimo, claro esta que solo, sin compañia. Pensaba salir a acampar a otro bosque de aqui cerca, dicen que en medio hay un hermozo sector con una laguna, paz y tranquilidad... perfecto, justo lo que buscaba.

Igualmente, me apena... morire solo, en completa soledad, nadie llorara mi muerte, nadie me visitara al cementerio... solo sere una de esas personas que aparecen en las noticias con una extraña muerte y que al día siguiente todos olvidan... odio mi vida, o bueno, la odio desde que fui maldecido. Antes tenia a mi familia, mi hermano, mis amigos... mi vida.

Ahora, preparo las cosas para salir de campamento al bosque... paz, tranquilidad... y soledad.

_**Merece reviews?**_


	2. no se XD

_Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece solo la publico en esta pagina su autor es kizune uchiha. Naruto no me pertenece el es de sasuke y ellos dos de kishimoto-baka._

_Iba ya caminando en el bosque, el lugar del centro del que todos hablan no debería estar mas haya de unos cuantos metros, algo que siempre me a gustado es este silencio y esta paz... es lo unico que me permite relajarme aunque sea un poco._

_Aveces, mas bien siempre sueño cuando deje a mi familia y a los demas el año pasado, pero siempre en mi sueño hay algo que se me olvida, sera algo muy importate? diablos, es frustrante que se me haya olvidado algo sumamente importante y morire sin recordarlo... ademas, como tan estupido para olvidar algo tan importante? osea, solo a pasado un año... pero devo reconocer que lo que paso me afecto bastante, en fin desde aqui ya puedo observar la laguna, para mi suerte no se ve la precencia de nadie mas... perfecto._

Se podia observar como el Uchiha dejo de lado sus cosas y empezo a correr, hasta saltar y zambullirse en la laguna (solo caminaba con shorts), empezo a nadar un poco, le encantaba esa sensacion de libertad que esta situacion le otorgaba, salio del agua, mientras que unas gotas aun recorrian todo su pecho que estaba al descubierto, mientras que otras bajan por sus muslos o jugaban con sus cabellos. Decidio disfrutar del momento, no tomo ninguna toalla ni se seco, se acosto en el pasto y cerro los ojos. Lo que el no sabia es que alguien lo observava desde los arboles... un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-_"Acaso... es el teme? despues de todo este tiempo lo encontre finalmente?" _el chico bajo sigilosamente del arbol, claro antes de hacer su aparicion limpio su nariz que habia tenido ciertas concecuencias al mirar el bien formado cuerpo del azabache, mientras que las traicioneras gotas de agua lo recorrian y dejaban su humedo rastro. Decidido se acerco lentamente sin realizar ningun ruido, una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca de acosto en el pasto al lado del Uchiha, que aun no se habia percatado de su precencia.

-Y... como has estado Sasuke? - dijo tranquilamente el rubio, en cambio el azabache se alarmo, y se tiro sobre el cuerpo del chico, lo aprisiono de muñencas para que no puediera escapar.

-Dime quien eres, porque me conoces y que haces aqui - ordeno el pelinegro

-Vamos Sasu... esta es la forma de recibir a un amigo? - dijo el rubio volteando su cabeza a un lado, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que le habia provocado el tener a la persona que aun amaba tan cerca de su cuerpo.

-Amigos? yo no tengo ningun amigo... y aunque lo fueras, deberia recordarte no? - volvio a decir el azabache aumentando la fuerza en las muñecas del menor.

-Exactamente por eso te e buscado Sasuke-_Teme_, te fuiste de la ciudad... y ni siquiera te despediste...

-"_Teme? porque... porque siento que lo conosco de antes a este rubio? irme de la ciudad? acaso... acaso el es la cosa importante de la que me olvide por completo? _C-Como te llamas?

-Uzumaki Naruto

-Jum...

-Esto... ya puedes soltarme Sasuke-Teme, no crees? - dijo un poco urgido el Uzumaki, el Uchiha seguia sobre el y su cuerpo "reaccionaria" muy pronto, ademas su sonrojo ya era demasiado, y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre habian caido por su nariz...

-Oh... claro _dobe..._ - dijo el Uchiha para volver a tumbarse en el pasto para analizar y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan pocos minutos. El Uzumaki le imito... pero el silencio que se producia le incomodaba un poco.

-Esto... Sasu, entonces de verdad no te acuerdas de mi? - musito algo triste el rubio rompiendo todo silencio.

-En realidad no dobe... o no del todo, osea algo en mi ser me dice que te conosco... pero no recuerdo de donde...

-Uh... _"Entonces su familia tenía razon... despues de ese encuentro lograron borrarle algunos o varios de sus recuerdos... pero... porque yo?" _Entonces... no tiene caso que siga aqui teme...

El rubio dijo decidido, no soportaba estar hay si su pelinegro no le recordaba.

-No dobe... te quedaras aqui hasta que yo recuerde quien eres, asi que no iras a ningun lugar.

-Esta bien... "_Si tan solo esa pelirosa no hubiera aparecido... sería tan feliz, ese mismo día... yo le iba a confesar todo..."_

*** Flash Back ***

_-Bien Naruto! hoy sera el día en que le diras todo a Sasuke! ...- se decia un chico rubio mientras se arreglaba para salir y encontrarse con el ser a quien amaba._

_El chico se dirigio a una gran casa con el simbolo del clan Uchiha en su puerta, alegremente se acerco a esta cuando le abrieron salio Mikoto, esto lo extraño un poco ya que Sasuke era el que siempre le abria, pero no importaba nadie le arrebataria la felicidad y decicion que habia tomado para este día, cosa que no tuvo importancia cuando pregunto por Sasuke, el chico perdio la nocion y cayo de rodillas, llorando mientras que analizaba todo lo dicho por la mujer._

_-Q-Que quiere decir con que Sasuke abandono la ciudad? volvera mas rato? es eso no? ... - dijo casi en un susurro, pero que la señora entendio a la perfeccion, esta tambien derramo unas cuantas lagrimas al ver a aquel chico llorando en su puerta._

_-Lo siento Naruto, se fue... dijo que ya nadie le amaba y que **el ya no amaba a nadie de esta ciudad,** que todos le podian olvidar ya que el tambien lo haria... ademas, nos dimos cuentas tambien que tras un "accidente" en el campamento olvido ciertas cosas sin importancias... o bueno, tal vez algunas mas importantes... pero igual ya se fue Naruto, lo siento mucho._

_Estas palabras fueron suficientes para que el chico se desmayara... acaso... a la persona que el mas amaba en el mundo.. se olvido de ella?_

*** Fin Flash Back ***

-_"Y nunca pude decirte todo lo que siento Sasuke... aunque fue hace tan solo un año, todavia me duele... pero... te e encontrado, y no dejare que te vayas como la ultima vez Sasuke..."_

_**Merece reviews?**_


End file.
